melodys_media_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
1982
Theatrical releases Feature films Shorts VHS releases *''The Legend of Sleepy Hollow*''The Wind in the Willows*''Night Crossing''*''Snowball Express''*''Storybook Classics''*November - The Three Caballeros, The Ugly Dachsund, Fun and Fancy Free, Swiss Family Robinson, The Prince and the Pauper and The Parent Trap Direct-to-video releases * A Day at Disneyland* A Walt Disney Christmas Television *March 17 - Herbie, the Love Bug*December 5 - A Disney Christmas Gift Theme Park Happenings *October 1 - Walt Disney World's EPCOT Center opens to the public. People Births *January 13 - Ruth Wilson (actress)*January 26 - Wes Brown (actor)*February 5 - Brian Jones (actor)*March 3 - Jessica Biel (actress)*March 10 - Shin Koyamada (actor)*March 11 - Thora Birch (actress) *March 20 - Nick Blood (actor, director and producer)*March 21 - Santino Fontana (actor)* March 25 - Jenny Slate (actress)*March 30 - Jason Dohring (actor)*April 3 - Cobie Smulders (actress)*April 5 - Hayley Atwell (actress)*April 9 - Jay Baruchel (actor)*April 15 - Seth Rogen (actor, comedian and voice actor)*April 19 - Cassandra Morris (actress, blogger, editor, writer and voice actress)*April 22 - Cassidy Freeman (actress and musician)*April 24 - Kelly Clarkson (singer, songwriter, and actress)*April 30 - Kirsten Dunst (actress and model)*May 1 - Jamie Dornan (actor)*May 11 - Jonathan Jackson (actor, musician and author)*May 16 - Tiya Sircar (actress)*May 19 - Rebecca Hall (actress)*May 20 - Sierra Boggess (theatre actress and singer)*July 9 - Toby Kebbell (actor)*July 18 - Priyanka Chopra (actress and singer-songwriter)*July 27 - Anna Paquin (actress)*July 29 - Allison Mack (actress)*August 20 - Meghan Ory (actress)*August 25 - Benjamin Diskin (voice actor)*September 10 - Bret Iwan (current voice of Mickey Mouse)*September 27 - Anna Camp (actress)*September 30 - Lacey Chabert (actress and voice actress)*October 3 - Erik von Detten (voice actor)* October 10 - Dan Stevens (actor)*October 15 - Tyler Jacob Moore (actor)* October 18 - Ne-Yo (singer and actor)*October 23 - Bradley Pierce (voice-over artist and character actor)*November 10 - Heather Matarazzo (actress)*November 12 - Anne Hathaway (actress)*November 18 - Damon Wayans, Jr. (actor, writer and comedian)*December 29 - Alison Brie (actress) Deaths *January 5 - Hans Conried (actor and comedian)*January 8 - Reta Shaw (actress)*April 25 - Don Wilson (announcer and occasional actor)*May 1 - Gene Sheldon (actor and musician)*June 11 - Al Rinker (vocalist and composer)*June 27 - Jack Mullaney (actor)*July 23 - Vic Morrow (actor)*August 2 - Cathleen Nesbitt (British stage, film and television actress)*September - Christine Nelson (one-time actress and daughter of Jerry Nelson)*September 2 - Jay Novello (actor)*December 2 - Marty Feldman (comedian and writer)*December 3 - Mike Smith (mouseketeer) Artists Joined *Ruben A. Aquino - Supervising Animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Mulan and The Little Mermaid.*Jeff Howard - Effects Animator on The Little Mermaid, Pocahontas, The Princess and the Frog and The Hunchback of Notre Dame.*Gary M. Eggleston - Background Artist at Walt Disney Television Animation and worked on DuckTales, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, and The Little Mermaid.*Lisa Keene - Background Artist/Visual Development Artist on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and The Little Mermaid.*Susan I. Craig - Assistant Animator on The Black Cauldron, Mickey's Christmas Carol and The Rescuers Down Under.*Kaaren Lundeen - Assistant Animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid.